


ako lang. akin lang.

by seojiya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut, bastusan fest, para sa mga hayok only
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seojiya/pseuds/seojiya
Summary: ang kinahantungan ng pagseselos ni sir cj. :-)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	ako lang. akin lang.

**Author's Note:**

> please!!! if uncomfortable, huwag basahin. pwede naman kayong mag skip sa susunod na update without reading this. HAHAHAHAH.
> 
> at para sa mga nag abang talaga, oh ayan na. ayan na ang sizzling sisig para sa lahat!

lumabas na si bali mula sa banyo, nagpupunas pa ng mga luha gamit ang manggas ng shirt na suot niya. nakaabang sa kanya si cj na agad namang lumapit para salubungin siya ng yakap at halik sa buhok habang paulit-ulit na nagsosorry.

gets naman ni baekhyun na meron din naman nga siyang mali. hindi man lang niya ininform ang boyfriend tungkol kay taeyong, tapos ay pinost niya pa ang picture nito sa twitter.  _ oo nga naman.  _ kung si chanyeol siguro ang gumawa nun ay malamang magseselos din si bali.

_ pero hindi naman darating sa point na ganito. ang pinaka ayaw ni bali sa lahat, silent treatment. he doesn’t like it when someone gives him the cold shoulder. mas okay pa na awayin na lang siya nito harap-harapan. _

“i’m sorry.. masyado akong nagpadala sa emosyon.” nanlalambing na sabi ni chanyeol habang mas lalo pang hinihigpitan ang pagkakayakap kay bali. “i’m sorry.. i should’ve talked to you agad, hindi yung hindi ako namamansin bigla dahil lang nagseselos ako.”

“para kang gago.” inis na sabi ni baekhyun, pero hinayaan niya na ang sarili na maging komportable sa yakap ni chanyeol. naiintindihan niya naman. hindi niya lang talaga nagustuhan ang naging atake nito.

“that was very childish of me.. i’m sorry, baekhyun. for hurting your feelings.” humiwalay si chanyeol sa pagkakayakap para tignan nang maayos ang boyfriend niya. hindi na ito umiiyak pero masama pa rin ang tingin sa kanya ng  _ very slight  _ na lang naman.

chanyeol placed both of his hands sa magkabilang pisngi ni baekhyun. “sorry na. hindi na mauulit. promise.”

huminga nang malalim si baekhyun bago tinanggal ang magkabilang kamay ni chanyeol sa pisngi niya at naglakad papunta sa kama nilang dalawa para mahiga na. chanyeol sighed before following baekhyun, climbing up the bed as well.

“by.. i’m sorry.”

“oo na.” nakangusong sabi ni baekhyun bago ibinaba ng bahagya ang kumot na abot hanggang sa leeg niya. “wag mo nang uulitin. sasapakin na kita talaga.”

“promise, hindi na.” sabi ni chanyeol before laying down on the bed and sleeping under the covers. he scooted closer at niyakap si bali, kissing him on the forehead once bago ibinaba ang halik sa labi nito. “i’m sorry. hindi na ako magseselos—”

“wala akong sinabi na wag kang magselos.” sabi ni baekhyun. “ang akin lang, sabihin mo agad para mapagusapan natin. para matuktukan kita. at para maipaalala ko sayo na ikaw lang naman ang gusto ko. kahit ilang gwapong lalaki ata ang iharap sakin, ikaw at ikaw pa rin ang pipiliin ko.”

hindi maiwasang kiligin ni chanyeol sa mga sinabi ni baekhyun. mas hinigpitan niya ang yakap dito.

“talaga?”

“oo.”

“promise?”

“oo nga, ang kulit.”

“patunayan mo nga.” panghahamon ni chanyeol. baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows.

“paano naman?”

_ ang isinagot ni chanyeol sa kanya ay halik.  _ not the usual slow and sensual kiss, pero yung rough at eager, parang gutom na gutom at sabik na sabik. doon pa lang, alam na ni baekhyun kung anong gustong mangyari ni chanyeol.  _ at wala siyang balak na humindi. _

ginantihan ni baekhyun ang mga halik ni chanyeol. he even placed his hand on the latter’s nape para mas mailapit pa ang mukha nito sa kanya. ramdam ni baekhyun ang pag init ng buong paligid kasabay ng pag init ng buong katawan niya. nakabukas naman ang aircon pero pinagpapawisan siya.

patuloy ang paghalik ni cj sa kanya. bali wasn’t able to suppress his moan when cj tugged on his lower lip, gently pulling and biting, bago umatake ng malalim na halik. chanyeol’s tongue feels nice inside is own mouth, at hindi niya na napigilan na mas ilapit pa ang katawan kay chanyeol.

parang kinuryente ang buong katawan ni baekhyun nang maramdaman niya ang kamay ni chanyeol sa likod niya, underneath his shirt. chanyeol started rubbing his back, his right leg on top of baekhyun’s hip kaya magkadikit na ang mga alaga nilang gusto nang kumawala.

bumaba na ang halik ni cj sa leeg ni baekhyun, and thank god kasi mauubusan na ito ng hininga. bali can feel his cock twitching underneath the boxer shorts he’s wearing sa bawat paghagod ng dila ni cj sa leeg niya.  _ he’s really good at this. really good at making bali feel this way. para na siyang mababaliw.  _

bilang pambawi, bali reached for chanyeol’s clothed cock, stroking it slowly. sobrang satisfying naman for baekhyun kasi chanyeol let out a loud groan, and siya na mismo ang nagsimulang bumayo sa kamay ni baekhyun. 

itinaas ni chanyeol ang suot na shirt ni baekhyun para pagpyestahan ang dibdib nito. but before that, iniangat niya muna ang tingin para tignan si baekhyun sa mata.

“alam mo bang ito ang favorite ko?” chanyeol’s voice is like 10x deeper this time, at halos manginig ang buong katawan ni baekhyun dahil naging 10x din ang libog na nararamdaman niya. napakagat siya sa ibabang labi nang dilaan ni cj ang utong niya. he’s really sensitive sa chest area. feeling niya nga, kayang-kaya niyang labasan kahit hindi siya tinitira ni chanyeol basta’t ang bibig nito ay nasa dibdib niya.

chanyeol swirled his tongue around baekhyun’s nipple bago niya ito tuluyang sinipsip. halos mabaliw si baekhyun sa ginagawa ni chanyeol, bumibilis ang pag galaw ng kamay na ngayon ay nasa loob na ng sweatpants na suot ng boyfriend niya. he can feel chanyeol’s veiny cock in his palm, and he cannot wait to feel it inside him.

patuloy lang si chanyeol sa pagsisip sa utong ni baekhyun, at halos maglawa na ang boxers nito kasi he’s literally leaking dahil sa sobrang intense nang nararamdaman niya. labag man sa loob ni baekhyun ay itinulak niya palayo si chanyeol.

“babe..  _ fuck me now. _ ” mahinang sabi ni baekhyun. hindi siya simpleng statement lang. it’s a  _ request _ , at duty ni chanyeol na sundin ang request ni baekhyun. though… quick detour lang muna before that.

chanyeol removed his shirt tapos ay yung kay baekhyun before asking him to lay on his back. ibinaba niya ang boxers na suot ni baekhyun, at tumambad sa kanya ang tite nito, precum leaking from the tip.  _ baekhyun must be really horny kung ganito siya ka basa. _

baekhyun’s cock isn’t small or big, just the right size, pero ito ang pinakapaborito ni chanyeol sa lahat. baekhyun’s tite over his own :p ganyan magmahal ang isang chanyeol julian aquino park.

chanyeol wrapped his hand around baekhyun’s cock, gently palming it. ibinuka niya pa lalo ang magkabilang legs ni baekhyun para makapwesto siya nang maayos sa gitna. patuloy lang ang pag galaw ng kamay niya, at saglit niyang sinilip ang itsura ni bali before sticking his tongue at para dilaan ang itlog nito. isang malutong na  _ “fuck!”  _ ang pinakawalan ni baekhyun nang maramdaman ang dila ni chanyeol.

_ pero hindi ito ang sadya niya rito. _

pinabangon ni cj si bali para makaupo siya sa kama. sumandal siya sa headboard bago pinapwesto si baekhyun right in front of him, pero ang kaharap nito ay ang likod niya. naka kneel si baekhyun sa kama, both knees on either side of chanyeol’s legs. alam na ni baekhyun kung saan papunta ‘to. 

“tuwad.” sabi ni chanyeol and baekhyun obliged, of course, bending his upper body down and jutting his fat ass out, right in front of chanyeol’s face. dalawang magkasunod na palo ang inabot ni baekhyun. malakas na ungol din ang pinakawalan niya.

“that’s for making me jealous.” mariin na sabi ni chanyeol.

the latter made use of his large hands, of course, spreading out baekhyun’s ass cheeks para silipin ang masarap at mamula-mulang butas nito. chanyeol stared at it for a while. wala lang. gusto niya lang. pero baekhyun’s growing impatient kaya siya na mismo ang naglapit ng pwet niya kay chanyeol.

“kakainin mo o magbibihis na ako.” pangt-threat niya rito. natawa naman si chanyeol pero agad din niyang inilapit ang bibig sa butas ng kasintahan.

chanyeol usually kiss baekhyun’s ass first before doing anything else with his hole. dinilaan niya ang butas nito bago sinimulang sipsipin, at halos hindi na mapakali si baekhyun dahil sa sobrang sarap na nararamdaman niya. tigas na tigas na ang tite niya, pero he doesn’t want to touch himself dahil baka tuluyan na nga siyang labasan. 

maingay ang pagkain ni chanyeol sa kanya from behind, at mas nakadagdag pa yun sa init na nararamdaman ni baekhyun sa katawan niya.  _ chanyeol’s .. great. everything about him is perfect. lalo na yang dila na yan. kayang-kaya siyang paiyakin ng dila na yan sa sarap. _

“fuck, baby please..” ungol ni baekhyun nang maramdaman ang paghagod ng dila ni chanyeol sa pwet niya. “tangina, chanyeol.”

“chanyeol lang? hindi sir?” cj teased bago pinaulanan nang halik ang butt cheeks ni baekhyun. ang hilig talagang mangasar kahit kailan.

“sir.. cj.. please?”

“very good.” nakangising sabi ni chanyeol bago bumalik sa pagkain sa pwet ni baekhyun. this time though, inilabas pasok na nito ang dila niya sa butas ni baekhyun. sunod-sunod na ungol ang pinakawalan ng malanding si bali habang nilalaro ang sariling utong. 

mahigpit ang hawak ni chanyeol sa magkabilang hita ni baekhyun, at pakiramdam niya’y magiiwan ito ng marka but so what? that’s better nga.

chanyeol ate him out for a few more minutes hanggang si baekhyun na mismo ang sumuko, asking chanyeol to stop dahil hindi na talaga niya kaya. kahit naman si chanyeol ay libog na libog na rin, hindi na makapaghintay na ipasok ang matigas niyang tite sa napakasarap na butas ni baekhyun.

pinahiga na ulit ni cj si bali sa kama habang tinatanggal niya ang suot na sweatpants and briefs. automatic ata na naglaway si baekhyun upon seeing chanyeol’s thick, veiny cock, at gustong-gusto niya man itong isubo ay hindi na kaya ng pwet niya. bukas ng umaga niya na lang siguro ibi-bj ang boyfriend kasi.. bakit hindi?

chanyeol reached for the drawer sa nightstand at kinuha ang pakete ng condom at ang bottle ng lube na binili niya right before baekhyun moved in with him. syempre. seryoso talaga siya dun sa unli sex. :p

cj stroked his cock bago dahan-dahang isinuot doon ang ultra thin niyang condom. he squeezed some lube sa kamay niya before he started pumping his dick slightly, just enough to cover his length nung lube.

finally, finally, finally.

ibinuka ni chanyeol ang magkabilang legs ni baekhyun and he positioned himself sa gitna before teasing baekhyun by rubbing the tip of his cock on the rim of the latter’s ass.

“by.. please..” baekhyun whined kasi he really cannot take it anymore. mababaliw na siya kapag hindi pa pinasok ni chanyeol ang tite niya sa pwet niya. “pinaiyak mo na nga ako kanina tapos it-tease mo pa ako ng ganito ngayon.”

_ naku. _

ngumuso si chanyeol before leaning down para halikan ulit si baekhyun. when he pulled away, hinawi niya ang buhok na nakaharang sa noo nito before pressing a soft kiss sa forehead niya. “i’m sorry, baby. hindi na mauulit.”

“dapat lang. kapag inulit mo, wala na. bawal na kumantot.”

“ay hindi ko na talaga uulitin, hindi ko kaya kapag walang sex.” sabi ni chanyeol bago tumawa. baekhyun laughed along, pero hindi rin nag tagal ang soft hours nila dahil baka lumambot na ang tite ni chanyeol (char).

chanyeol positioned his cock sa entrance ni baekhyun, before slowly pushing himself in.

“ah, puta, ang sikip mo.” chanyeol groaned loudly. ang init sa loob, ang sikip,  _ ang sarap. _

parang hindi na makahinga si baekhyun nang tuluyang maipasok ni chanyeol ang tite niya inside him. napapikit na lang siya sa sarap at napakapit sa bed sheet nang mahigpit. tangina ni chanyeol talaga.

he started moving, at sa bawat pagbayo niya, lalo atang tumitigas ang tite niya. baekhyun’s taking him so well, and right now, hindi lang si baekhyun ang parang mababaliw sa sarap. chanyeol’s pace was slow, pero di kalaunan ay binilisan din nito ang pagbayo. 

mas lumakas na ang mga ungol ni baekhyun at ito ang pinakagusto ni chanyeol. his moans are like music to his ears. mababaliw ata siya dahil dito.

“babe, t-tangina, ang sarap mong kumantot.” ungol ni baekhyun before reaching for chanyeol’s shoulder para mahila ito palapit sa kanya. they shared another kiss, slow and sweet this time, pero the moment they pulled away from each other ay parang kung sinong demonyo na ulit ang sumapi sa kanila.

“talaga? eh pano kung meron pang mas magaling sa akin na iba?” tanong ni chanyeol habang patuloy pa rin sa pagbayo kay baekhyun. he started kissing the latter’s neck again, biting and sucking, making sure to leave a mark.  _ baekhyun is his. sa kanya lang. kanya lang dapat. _

“no.” firm na sagot ni baekhyun. “wala nang mas magaling na iba. only you can make my cock twitch just by your voice. only you can make me cum so hard just by sucking on my nipples. ikaw lang ang papayagan kong tumira sa akin ng ganito, chanyeol.  _ just promise me na ako lang din.. sa akin ka lang din..” _

“sayo lang naman ako palagi. sayo lang ako.”

sobrang bilis ng pace ng dalawa, at hindi na alam ni baekhyun kung saan niya ibabaling ang ulo dahil sa sobrang sarap na nararamdaman niya ngayon. hindi niya na rin napigilan ang sarili, at sinalubong niya na ang bawat pagbayo ni chanyeol sa kaniya, making sure that chanyeol’s cock hits all the right spots.  _ and he did. _

chanyeol said “i love you” at kasabay nun ang pagtama ng tite niya sa pinaka sensitive na spot ni baekhyun, and that’s when he finally reached his orgasm. with a few more thrusts, chanyeol finished as well. 

tangina.

napatingin siya kay baekhyun, his fucked out expression is making chanyeol’s cock even harder kahit na nilabasan pa lang siya. tangina talaga.

“you’re great as always.”

_ “i love you, chanyeol. next time na magseselos ka, ayusin mo.” _

**Author's Note:**

> rold cheezus


End file.
